


The Best Kind Of Boyfriend

by NotFrozenOnFire



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFrozenOnFire/pseuds/NotFrozenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind Of Boyfriend

Tegan pushed the leather jacket off of her sister’s shoulders as she attacked her neck with kisses. She rocked her hips forward looking for friction.

Sara moaned in response as she was pushed up against the bedroom door. She reached back and turned the knob.

“Fuck, Tegan!” She breathed as she was pushed back onto the bed, “That was so hot how you handled that guy at the bar.”

Tegan smirked as she removed her leopard printed tank top, “Yeah? You like when I act tough?” 

Sara bit her lip and nodded, “So much.”

Earlier:

“Hey!” Sara avoided eye contact with the drunk man, “Hey hot stuff, I’m talking to you!”

Sara tried to ignore him, but he stepped closer, “Baby, wanna come back to my place? I’ll show you a good time!” He slurred as he made an attempt to put an arm around her. He made an obscene show of grabbing his crotch and Sara backed up against the wall, trying to stay away from him.

“I can guarantee I’d rock your world.”

“Fuck off,” Tegan’s return from the bathroom was none too soon as she stepped between them, “She’s not interested!”

“Big tough guy?” He chuckled at her, “How about I kick your ass and show her how much more of a man I am!”

Tegan smirked at the tall, fairly muscular drunkard, “I won’t deny you’re more of a man,” He smirked in his apparent victory, “But you’ve probably never satisfied a girl before with your two pump chump; and let’s face it,” She cocked her head to the side, “You aren’t too pleasant to look at either.”

As he stood there trying to process the two insults, Tegan grabbed Sara by the hand and quickly let her out of the bar, hearing the man’s yell of realization as the door closed behind them.

“You okay Sara?” Tegan asked her sister immediately after they got outside.

“I’m fine,” Sara shook her head, “Thanks to you.”

“I’m you’re knight in shining armor, aren’t I?” Tegan smirked.

“My knight in leopard print.” Sara smiled and planted a soft kiss on Tegan’s cheek.

Back to the bedroom:

“I’ve got such a hot boyfriend.” Sara grinned sheepishly as Tegan stepped towards the bed.

“You know it!” She rolled her eyes, “Boyfriend…as if!”

“You do have the muscles for it.” Sara ran a hand down Tegan’s left arm.

“And the abs.” Tegan smiled confidently, “Feel them if you don’t believe me.”

“Oh, I will.” Sara placed her hands just below Tegan’s breasts and slowly ran them down her taught stomach. She leaned forward and licked from her waistline up her abdomen, drawing a moan from Tegan. 

As Tegan stood there, in between Sara’s legs, she thought she had been control of the proceedings, but Sara showed her just how wrong she was.

Sara unbuttoned Tegan’s jeans and pulled them down just a little bit to allow for more room. She then slid her right hand under the band of Tegan’s boxer briefs, standing up as she did so. She pushed Tegan back, and began to kiss her passionately, not stopping the pushing until she had her firmly against the wall.

Tegan pulled back from the kiss, moaning and trying to catch her breath while Sara wasted no time moving to her neck. As she did that, she began to run her middle finger along Tegan’s wet slit. Tegan bit her bottom lip as she draped her arms over her sister’s shoulders. Sara had one hand on the wall behind Tegan as she pressed her whole body against her, sliding her right leg in between Tegan’s, rocking against her own hand, adding to the pressure she was applying.

“It’s a good thing that man didn’t see how tough you really aren’t,” Sara muttered against her skin, “He would’ve eaten you alive. Lucky that he didn’t, cause now I get to.” Sara growled as she spoke that last three words while she simultaneously thrust her middle finger in, causing Tegan to whimper.

“Oh fuck!” Tegan moaned and moved her hips to match Sara’s pace. Her head fell forward as she moaned, and now that she was less than an inch away, she nipped at Sara’s ear and whispered, “You will pay for insinuating that I’m not tough.” 

Sara bit Tegan’s neck in response, causing Tegan’s head to swim. Tegan rocked her hips, shamelessly begging for more, and Sara obliged. 

Tegan’s head went back as she felt Sara’s ring finger join her other digit. She rested her head against the wall as she moaned and whimpered. Sara growled in response and began thrusting harder and faster. Tegan gripped her arms around Sara’s neck, pulling her closer, even though that was physically impossible.

Sara could feel her sister getting close, relished in the feeling of her walls tightening around her fingers, and bit down on her neck once more. She could feel her sister coming on her hand, and Tegan could feel her sister’s lips curve into a smile where they were pressed against her neck. Sara slowly removed her hand and held it up, glistening, in front of Tegan’s face. Tegan took the two fingers in her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, letting out an involuntary moan as she did.

As soon as Tegan completely regained her wits, she gently pushed her sister away and removed her jeans entirely. She stood confidently in her underwear, head half-cocked to the side as she contemplated her next course of action.

“You act so tough,” Sara shook her head, “But all it takes is two fingers and a bite to the neck for you to come undone.”

Tegan chuckled at her sister’s comment, “Well then, let’s see how tough you are now.” Sara gulped as Tegan nonchalantly removed her bra, confidently advancing toward her.

“Tougher than you, probably.” She stood tall, but knew it wouldn’t take much for her whimper like Tegan was.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed.” Tegan commanded.

Sara did as she was told, and wasn’t surprised when she turned looked up from removing her pants to see Tegan putting her strapon on.

“Is that because of the boyfriend comment?” Sara chuckled.

“Maybe,” Tegan shrugged.

Tegan strutted towards the bed confidently, trying to ignore the awkward piece of silicone flopping between her legs.

“I’m so gonna rock your world baby.” Sara groaned at Tegan’s reference to the drunk at the bar.

“If you don’t,” Sara glared, “I will be sorely disappointed.”

“Oh,” Tegan smirked, “You’ll be sore alright.”

Both girls chuckled at their ridiculous ‘dirty’ talk.

Tegan got on the bed and kneeled in front of her sister, slowly lowering herself down on top of her. They’re lips met passionately, mouths barely opening as they panted into each other’s mouths. Tegan slowly pushed into her sister, wanting to be much more intimate than her comments were. Sara responded by gripping onto her back and moaning.

Tegan kissed along Sara’s jaw, her neck, and sucked on her pulse point. She wasn’t rough with anything she was doing, she wanted to be sweet to her sister, wanted to be gentle. And Sara seemed to love it. Small gasps as hands roamed. Hips bucking at the right touch of the lips. Grabbing Tegan’s hair as she pushed just a little further in. To Sara this was paradise. This was her personal heaven. The subtle movements and exaggerated love to the places on her body other than her ‘sweet spot’ as Tegan often referred to it as. He sister’s tongue on her jaw was as comforting to her in this moment as a hug was in front of friends at a party. This was her time with Tegan. Her uninterrupted time. 

Tegan continued the same patterns with her mouth, the same subtle thrusting with her hips, but started making small circles with her thumb over Sara’s clit. All in all, it didn’t take long for Sara to reach her blissful climax.

Tegan slowly pulled out and removed the harness. She got up from bed to put the harness away and set the dildo aside for cleaning before getting into bed and pulling the covers over her and her sister. They held onto each other and looked in each other’s eyes.

“You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.” Sara kissed her lightly on the mouth.

“I’m your girlfriend, not your boyfriend.” Tegan smiled sweetly.

“Well,” Sara kissed her some more, “That is the best kind of boyfriend.”


End file.
